Ternion
by Bakurama
Summary: Under the hands of such beings, despair is kept quiet, for fear of breaking. Rated M for a reason, warnings inside. Younger Toguro/Karasu/Kurama for my darling Sekah.


Second instalment to Sekah's birthday present! I have one more to upload. Not as long as the others, but I tried. Hope you enjoy!

**Warnings:** Threesome, noncon, abuse, etc. Proceed with caution.

* * *

Muffled groans sounded against the walls as Toguro fucked him, Kurama's face buried in the damp sheets as his hair clung to his face in thick strands. The monstrous man above him grunted with each thrust, broad fingers buried into the skin of the fox's hips. For a moment, Kurama feared they would crack his bones. He was ill prepared for such a punishment, after watching his friends fall in combat, barely breathing as their bodies were dragged in the dirt by their ankles. He felt the familiar sensation of captivity, holding no chance in a battle against Younger Toguro. With said man looming over him, stretching him past normalcy with blood slipping down his thighs, Kurama felt as though a measly kit once more, helpless and frail.

Despite his anger, his carefully hidden despair, he felt himself moaning and squirming into the bed below, caught between being torn and being pleasured. Younger Toguro was, speaking frankly, huge in every sense of the word, and while Kurama would have shivered at such pleasure in his wild youth, the situation had him fighting it, though it was less forceful now. Another harsh thrust shoved Toguro's cock deeper, leaving Kurama gasping for air. The bindings on his wrists disallowed him to retreat, keeping him locked on his elbows and knees, taken from behind. He whined as he felt himself tear further, restraints biting into his skin.

The slapping of skin grew louder, at least to Kurama's ears. The pace quickened, suggesting Toguro's rapidly approaching climax. At the brink himself, Kurama attempted to relax himself as much as possible—_let it happen. _

As Kurama's sac tightened, cock stretching uncomfortably, the door blew open beside them, sending splinters fluttering against the bed and leaving woodchips in the carpet. The pain escalated profusely as a bomb detonated near Kurama's arm. Toguro halted his movements. Instead, looking on with frustration to a furious Karasu, hair a halo of golden around his unmasked face as firecrackers ignited at his fingertips.

"What are you doing, _Toguro_?" Came a high, borderline hysterical yell.

Enigmatic and hauntingly silent in his movements, the younger Toguro pulled his cock from Kurama's ass, a whine from the latter breaking through the crackling of Karasu's materialized rage. Without word, he rose, only to raise a fist at Karasu in his own sort of rage, sending the crow demon into the floor. He hissed and scrambled, blood spilling between his teeth as he was kicked into a dresser next to the bed.

With blurred vision, Kurama watched the scene with lethargy, attempting to salvage what energy he had left and slip small bursts of ki into his bloodied arm. For a moment, he thanked the gods it was Toguro fucking him before and not Karasu. If it had been, his wounds would have been uncountable.

For a moment, as Karasu dragged his eyes up the side of the bed to slam his gaze into Kurama's, the fox feared that he had said these thoughts aloud. Before it could fully register, Karasu had risen, bruised and livid, extending his claws and digging them into the flesh of Kurama's already reddened back. Oh, how he _screamed. _Spreading Kurama's rear cheeks, Karasu slammed into the body below, not caring how Toguro had tainted his darling.

However, having his bedmate taken away was not something the gargantuan man fancied, his annoyance curving into anger. It was not wild like Karasu's, but momentarily calm. Something in him snapped as Karasu's feral expression turned to Toguro, mockingly grunting and laughing as he claimed his prize. With large pockets of air between his large stride, the crow's expression fell when he was ripped upwards, forearm around his neck as a cock brushed his rear, a paw of a hand forcing his hips backwards.

The clawing and shrieking began again as a cock was forced into Karasu's ass, nails rented out of Kurama's back, filling the small room with another loud cry. The cock in his ass was taken out as well as Toguro fucked Karasu, kneeling on the bed. The peace that settled in Kurama's skin was short-lived as Karasu lurched forward, sinking his claws back into Kurama's sides, scraping against his ribcage. Groans spilled into screams, tumbled into continuous snarls. Toguro, still taken by his agitation, bent Karasu over Kurama's body to hit a better angle.

Teeth joined talons as a pair of canines sunk into Kurama's neck, cock nudging against his bloodied legs. An obscene groan rang loud as Toguro came, shoving Karasu forward as he hissed into the skin between his teeth. Tears stung at Kurama's eyes, mouth opening wide, though no sound was heard. The man above him was pulled off, tossed onto the floor once more.

"Wait, or you suffer the consequences, Karasu," Toguro's voice came out as a growl, low and predatory. "This was my prize, and I intend to take full advantage of that."

As Karasu huffed, hair sizzling back into sable, Kurama whimpered, drooping his head and realising that the night had barely started.


End file.
